Thunder, Love, Rain, and Mortal Kombat
by Akisame Kage
Summary: Nikita is caught by Shoa Kahn but rescued by Liu Kang and Rayden. Now everyone has their equal share of problems but a mortal and a god falling in love? Will Nikita be able to accept love and come to terms with her families untimely death?


I screamed through the night

I screamed through the night. Feeling him taking my life away.

'What was I going?' I asked myself. 'What had I been thinking? Why had I thought that I could save them and still escape myself?' I sighed again and rested my head against the cold and wet stone wall. I had been hanging there for what was it now eight days? Or was it longer? The pain in my arms had been nearly unbearable at first but now I couldn't feel my arms. Now weather or not that's a good thing I'm not sure. My head started spinning as the noise started. 'Were they here? Where they here to rescue me?' 

"I hope not" I whispered to myself. I knew most of the traps in this room they wouldn't get through. I felt Rayden reaching out. ' Telepathic's ugh' I thought. I quickly attempted to block him out but it didn't work. 

*Why'd you try to block me?* Rayden asked as he probed my mind making sure I wasn't hurt. *How do you feel* Rayden asked. I closed my eyes trying to block him only to have him snap at me. *Okay why do you keep attempting to block me?* He asked again. I continued to ignore him and attempt to black him out. Rayden sighed. *Will you please talk to me* I bit my lip and attempted to block him yet again. Finally I gave up. There really wasn't a point anymore they had found me. I looked up as the heavy metal door opened. Liu grinned at me and waved. The smile that had formed on my face faded and I turned away. I heard Rayden whisper something to Liu and sigh. The two quickly set to work on freeing me. I was kinda shocked that they got past the traps but then it hit me. 'This is the place where they had kept Rayden' I thought.

"Exactly" Rayden whispered. I gave him a death glare as Liu got the last shackle undone. As soon as my feet hit the ground they gave out. Liu grabbed me and leaned me against him. Rayden picked me up and headed for the door. "Liu you lead" Rayden said. Liu nodded and went through the door. So far here wasn't anyone there but out could hear them yelling in the background. "Liu there on that wall" Rayden said as he pointed at it.

"Yeah what about it?" Liu asked looking confused. 

"Push on the third stone from the right, five stones up." Liu did as Rayden instructed. When Liu had found and pressed on the stone a secret passageway opened. 

"So that's how she got in with out them noticing." Liu exclaimed.

"Yeah but we gotta hurry. Once it closes it won't open for a while. That's why she didn't use it to escape." Rayden said. Liu nodded in understandment as we stepped through the passageway. The door fell shut silently as we rushed down the narrow tunnel. After a few minutes we emerged into the sunlight. 

"Damn, is it good to be outta there." Liu exclaimed. Rayden sighed.

"We're not outta here yet." Rayden said as he sat me down. 

"Nikita . . . come on. I know you're in there. Come on talk to me." Rayden pleaded as he looked into my eyes. 

"Rayden we gotta hurry." Liu said. Rayden nodded and stood up turning his back towards me. He raised his hands above his head and opened a portal. When the portal was table Rayden reached behind him. Liu picked me up and disappeared through the portal with Rayden. We reappeared in my room at the Temple of the Order of Light. Liu set me down on my pallet (those mattress on floor bed thingys) I sighed, closed my eyes and turned towards the wall. I heard Rayden and Liu sigh and then head towards the door. 

*Thank You* I whispered in my head. Both Rayden and Liu turned around. They both knew I had telepathic powers and they both knew I didn't use them that much. 

"Nikita are you OK?" Liu asked sitting down next to me. I shrugged. 

"As good as can be expected. I mean I just spent . . ."

"2 weeks" Rayden said.

"Yeah 2 weeks in Shao Kahn's castle thing." I said. I turned away from the wall and faced Liu and Rayden. 'Should I tell them what happened?' I asked myself. 'No' I answered. I smiled and stood up. "Think I could get something to eat." I asked placing my hands on my hips. 

"Sure thing Kita" Liu said as he stood up as well. Liu headed towards the door with me in tag. 

"Hey Rai . . ." I turned around only to find him gone. "Hum, must not be hungry" I said as I shrugged. 

~ Elder Seibo's Alter ~

"Lord Rayden, Welcome do you wish my assistance?" The swirling mass of blue, which happened to be an Elder God, asked.

"Elder Seibo Shao Kahn had recently kidnapped one of my fighters. We've got her back but I am worried that he may have done something to plot her against us. She is acting unusual. I'm worried." Rayden said as he knelt down. 

"You are correct in assuming that something is wrong. But it is not that your brother plotted her against you. She is still on your side, more so than ever." The elder said. 

"Then what is wrong with her?" Rayden asked looking completely bewildered. The elder became a woman and walked down to Rayden lifting his chin.

"Rayden, my son, think. She ran in by herself to save you knowing very well that she would not be able to escape. The only things bothering her are love and guilt. Nikita is a very strong young woman and will make a fine daughter in law." That comment made Rayden's jaw drop.

"But mother . . . she's mortal. It's against the rules." Rayden stammered.

"Have the rules ever stopped you before." Seibo said grinning. "You have no need to worry about being destroyed for falling in love with a mortal because the other Elder's are voting right now about weather or not to make her a Goddess, as a reward for saving you. Though I think she would have done it either way." Seibo's grin got even larger when she saw a look of happiness upon her son's face. 

"You mentioned that she was being affected by guilt, why?" Rayden asked standing up. 

"The murderer of her family revealed themselves and Nikita was unable to do anything to avenge them." Seibo said. "Now you get back to the Temple and as soon as Mortal Kombat is over and you and Nikita are betrothed . . . Oh don't give me that look. I know full well that you wish to ask her. And I also know full well that she would agree if you asked her." Seibo said, turning back into a blue swirling mass of particles. "Now back to what I was saying, As soon as you and Nikita are betrothed I expect grandchildren, not right off the bat I understand that but soon enough. I'm tired of not having any children to spoil. Your sister's kids are too old for that, I doubt that Shao Khan is getting married anytime soon, and Fujin well he's too busy be a bachelor. So guess what you're my last hope for grandchildren sometime this millennia." With that the Elder dissipated and Rayden was left there in shock thinking about that fact that his mother was expecting him to have grandchildren with the woman that he hadn't even told he loved yet. 

~ Kitchen in the Temple of the Order of Light ~

"Hey Liu, when your brother was killed did you get revenge as soon as you saw the killer?" I asked. Liu looked at her funny and picked up and apple.

"Well no, I didn't get my revenge as soon as I saw him. But by the time I did fight Shang Tsuang I wasn't fighting for revenge anymore. Yes I wanted to kill him just to get back for murdering my brother but by then I realized that it wasn't worth it. All it would do is kill Shang, and probably me in the process. Revenge is like that it eats at you until you finally give in, destroying the one that destroyed you, and then when you've gotten your revenge you've wasted so much energy in acting upon it that you don't have enough to live anymore or at least live happily. If a person is good at heart they can never be happy with the act they committed. I think that revenge tarnishes the memory of the person or thing, which made you want revenge. I'm happy I didn't fight Shang Tsuang with revenge in my heart for if I did I don't think that my brother's spirit would be at peace." Liu said. Liu took a bite of his apple and looked me square in the eyes. "You ran into the killer of your family didn't you" he said. I nodded and sighed.

"I don't know what to do. I mean part of me saying to stay here but the other part of me is telling me to go and kick the living hell out of him." I said as I started to peel my orange.

"I know what you should do," A voice said from behind me. I turned around and found Rayden standing there with his arms crossed. "Stay here. Liu leave"

"But Rayden I'm eating." Liu complained.

"Leave NOW!" Rayden said as lighting flashed in his eyes. Liu sighed and walked away.

"Well what crawled up his ass and died" Liu mumbled as he walked away apple in hand.

"I heard that," Rayden said chuckling. Liu grumbled some more incoherent things and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Rayden sat down across from me and picked up an apple.

"So Rayden what's up" I asked trying to sound casual. "Why'd you send Liu packing?"

"I needed to talk to you," He said as he took a bite.


End file.
